


Скалолаз

by Hallgerd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Ледолазание, Мрачная ирония, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рок, Скалолазание, Сомнительное психическое здоровье, Юмор, переходящий в нечто иное
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: У партнеров по восхождению вырабатывается стойкая привычка спасать жизнь друг другу. Финдекано и Майтимо выясняют, что ее трудно преодолеть.





	Скалолаз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cliffhanger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841032) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



Воздух в кузнице был горяч, как суп, но, конечно, отнюдь не так питателен — и жаль, поскольку Майтимо начинал испытывать голод. К несчастью, в небе за окном еще сияло золото Лаурелина: выходило, что до ужина далеко. Майтимо вновь склонился над поделкой — подсвечником, достаточно сложным, чтобы требовать от мастера внимания и усилий, но не столь уж отличным от вчерашней подставки для лука или случайно получившегося позавчера стола… Майтимо вздохнул. Возможно, его странная рассеянность была вызвана не голодом, а скукой.

В общем, когда младший отцовский подмастерье сообщил о приходе гостя, Майтимо испытал некоторое облегчение. Бросив сегодняшнее произведение в кучу металлолома, он вышел наружу, на свежий вечерний воздух, бодрящий, точно глоток сидра.

— Добрый день, кузен!

Итак, гостем оказался Финдекано: его отец приходился отцу Майтимо единокровным братом. Ответив на приветствие, Майтимо не мог решить, удивлен ли он этим посещением. С одной стороны, они с Финдекано неплохо ладили и имели склонность совместно проводить время на семейных встречах. С другой стороны, здесь была не семейная встреча.

Кроме того, наряд Финдекано выглядел довольно странно. Сероватая простая туника вполне подходила для путешествия, но Финдекано решил ее дополнить ярким кушаком, повязанным через плечо: в итоге образовалось нечто вроде петли, куда Финдекано по необъяснимой причине просунул правую руку. Новая мода? Нет, конечно: Майтимо старался быть в курсе последних тенденций, но о таком не слышал. Само собой, он не мог просто спросить и выказать невежество. Майтимо задал другой вопрос:

— Как твои родители?

— Неплохо. Возможно, сердятся немного.

Провались оно всё! Что отец опять натворил? Родители могут причинять немало беспокойства…

— Печально слышать.

— Собственно, они запретили мне приближаться к Таникветиль. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у меня не разовьется кое-какой здравый смысл, так они сказали.

Майтимо немного подумал над этим заявлением.

— Как так вышло? — наконец спросил он.

— Рука, — для демонстрации Финдекано слегка приподнял локоть руки на перевязи и поморщился. — Оказалось, кость сломалась, когда я на нее упал, можешь себе представить? Ни разу такого не было, когда я падал с лошади. Но лошадь-то значительно ниже горы… Не то что бы я очень высоко забрался, — заключил он с ноткой разочарования в голосе.

— Значит… ты поднимался на Таникветиль?

— Да, попробовал северо-восточный склон. Знаешь, тот, что неподалеку от яблоневого сада.

— Но зачем? Дорожка начинается в том самом саду.

— Я знаю, но склон гораздо круче.

— Конечно, — хотя Майтимо и обрадовался, что пояс — медицинское приспособление, а не модный аксессуар, иной радости и удовлетворения весь этот бестолковый разговор не приносил. — Никто не поднимается на гору по обрыву именно потому, что там крутые склоны.

— Ну, я хотел проверить, возможно ли это.

— Опять же, зачем? Я хочу сказать, есть веская причина избегать крутых склонов, как ты только что… — Майтимо понял, что совершает бестактность. — В любом случае, я надеюсь, что твоя рука быстро заживет.

— Я тоже! У меня очень хорошо получалось, пока под ногой не сломался камень. Я нашел там расщелину: думаю, она идет до самой линии снегов. Полагаю, в следующий раз, при хорошем равновесии, я могу добиться успеха.

Он явно горячился. У Майтимо язык чесался спросить, не ударился ли Финдекано головой при падении, но, поразмыслив, Майтимо решил вовсе оставить эту тему.

— Ладно, как бы там ни было… собираешься ли ты на церемонию в честь открытия фонтана на следующей неделе? — спросил он.

— Конечно. И я хотел подойти к тебе там, а потом подумал: зачем терять время?

— Подойти ко мне? С какой целью?

— Ну, я больше не хочу ломать кости…

— Рад это слышать. Думаю, ощущение не из приятных.

— Так и есть, но это ничто по сравнению с неудобством, которое испытываешь, когда у тебя всего одна здоровая рука. Ты себе представить не можешь, до чего неудобно! И вот, чтобы избежать подобных неприятностей в будущем (ну ладно, и для развлечения тоже), я решил разработать систему безопасности для скалолазания. И мне пригодилась бы твоя помощь.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Майтимо как можно рассудительнее, — лучшую систему безопасности для скалолазания уже предложили твои родители. А именно — держаться подальше от крутых склонов Таникветиль.

— Ах, но где же здесь веселье?

— А где веселье в деятельности, которая, как тебе известно, сопровождается большим риском неудачи?

— Правильно, я забыл, что на вашей стороне семьи никогда и ничего не станут делать, если совершенный результат не гарантирован.

В улыбке Финдекано не было ни следа злости, но его снисходительный вид бесил всё равно. Майтимо почувствовал, что ему словно бросают вызов, ставят под сомнение его храбрость.

— Но какой помощи ты ищешь? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Обложил подножие горы подушками?

— Нет, я уже пробовал, и этого явно оказалось недостаточно. Что мне нужно, так это способ закрепиться на горе так, чтобы при падении пролететь только до места крепления. Нечто переносное, так как мне придется брать эту вещь с собой при восхождении. Я думал… может быть, какое-то металлическое приспособление, которое я мог бы просунуть в ту расщелину, и чтобы на нем был крюк для закрепления веревки?

— Какого типа приспособление? — Майтимо против воли заинтересовался. — Может быть, пружинное?

— Да, почему бы и нет? В любом случае, столь важную вещь должен придумать и выковать мастер кузнечного дела, и я уверен, что ты найдешь это занятие более интересным (и полезным), чем бесконечное изготовление и переплавка узорной кованой мебели.

— В мастерстве нет ничего бесполезного! И что мне делать с мебелью, кроме как переплавлять? У всех моих знакомых ее уже в избытке.

— Именно об этом я и говорю. Почему бы для разнообразия не сделать для кого-нибудь что-нибудь нужное?

— Кстати, тебе на самом деле нужен не один-единственный предмет. Тебе нужна система, которая будет поддерживать минимальную длину свободной веревки, и, соответственно, сокращать глубину возможного падения. И нужно еще одно приспособление для страховки во время движения. Может быть, даже несколько запасных. Во время падения могут действовать весьма значительные силы.

— Всё это, — сказал Финдекано с усмешкой, — звучит превосходно.

— Возможно, тебе не следует помещать все приспособления в расщелину… Ты хочешь распределить нагрузку, значит, их нужно разместить… — Без сомнения, Майтимо требовалась доска для набросков. — Ох, заходи в мастерскую. Так, и где тот подмастерье? Мне надо сообщить отцу, что к ужину я опоздаю…

***

— Во что ты меня втянул…

— Да ладно, Майтимо, ты же любишь это занятие, сам знаешь! — Глаза у Финдекано сияли сквозь снежную дымку. — Ну, не ненавидишь. Не по-настоящему. Или, по крайней мере, тебе не скучно. Ты при дворе жаловался на скуку.

— Верно, — Майтимо некоторое время смотрел вниз, на уже преодоленные во время трудного подъема скалы, а потом наверх, на пугающее оставшееся расстояние. Ветер изменился; ледяные кристаллы сыпались и обдирали обращенное кверху лицо; скрипели веревки, удерживавшие Майтимо на скале. — На заседания совета и правда непохоже. Но что до скуки… Последний час я провел, болтаясь посередине горы и наблюдая, как ты сражаешься с ледником и раз за разом срываешься. В общем и целом, повторов здесь не меньше, чем в речах твоего брата.

«Только от речей сердце сжимается куда меньше», подумал Майтимо, но вслух не произнес: если отчаянный кузен не боится длинных падений, то Майтимо никому не поможет, проявляя беспокойство. Он снова проверил веревку, которая связывала их между собой.

— Ну что ж, спасибо за то, что останавливаешь мои падения, несмотря на скуку, — весело и рассеянно сказал Финдекано. — Лед коварен. И если ты думаешь, что мог бы справиться лучше…

— Мог бы, несмотря на то, что мои навыки хуже, если бы у меня было специальное снаряжение для восхождений по льду. И я бы его с собой взял, если бы ты мне больше рассказал о маршруте.

— Я не знал, что мы тут найдем. Так волнительно, да? И все равно ведь нет никакого снаряжения для восхождений по льду.

— Теперь есть. Я его изобрел между твоим девятым и двенадцатым падением.

— И что же это такое?

— Шипы для крепления на обуви и на ладонях, чтобы ты мог зацепиться за скользкую поверхность.

— Может сработать, — Финдекано пристально смотрел вверх. Снова посыпались кристаллики льда; стряхивая их, Финдекано крутил головой так, что его косы метались во все стороны. — Полагаю, мы не сможем изготовить шипы прямо сейчас? Из оставшихся крючьев?

— К сожалению, я оставил свою переносную кузницу дома.

— Мы должны ее взять с собой в следующий раз. Но, Эру, — ясный взгляд Финдекано устремился вверх по ледяным контрфорсам, — до чего же красивая гора. Представь, каково будет наконец достичь вершины.

— Всем будет всё равно.

— Нам не всё равно.

Их глаза встретились, и несмотря на холод, тревогу, избыток снега, Майтимо просто не мог не улыбнуться при мысли о простом мгновении, о чистом опыте, разделенном только на двоих. В его сложной семье и при изысканном дедовском дворе подобные мгновения были редкостью.

Финдекано улыбнулся в ответ:

— Видишь? Ты правда любишь это занятие.

***

Майтимо пристально смотрел вниз, напрягая зрение, и даже поднял свободную руку, чтобы протереть глаза.

Опять галлюцинации? Это подозрение вызывало у Майтимо тревогу: оставаться в своем уме было не менее важно, чем оставаться в живых. Ему все еще предстояло исполнить Клятву, а смерть и безумие одинаково плохо повлияли бы на его шансы, и без того невеликие. Важно помнить: какими бы привлекательными и спокойными ни представлялись оба эти состояния, они, похоже, стали бы вечными, так как исцеление в Мандосе теперь невозможно.

Но нет, на галлюцинацию не похоже. Не совсем. Когда в долине зазвучала песня его юности, Майтимо запел в ответ, и это слегка напоминало сон… но эхо — вполне закономерное и хорошо знакомое явление. В конце концов, Майтимо мог сам подать голос и разбудить эхо. Течение времени здесь, в горах, иногда слегка сбивало с толку.

Говоря по правде, ситуация походила на воспоминание. Майтимо знал — знал наверное! — что у него были настоящие, подлинные воспоминания из тех же частей: скальная стена, голая и неприветливая; железная цепь, державшая его на этой стене, выкованная на совесть, хорошо закрепленная и надежная, как верный друг; а там, внизу, на расстоянии окрика — сам верный друг, из плоти и крови, деловито рассматривающий склон, словно намечая маршрут восхождения.

Скала, цепь и друг — эти воспоминания Майтимо любил. Они помогали. В этих воспоминаниях было так много физических неудобств: странные неловкие позы, острые скалы, пронизывающий ветер и дождь, как назло лезущий под одежду, — и всё забывалось во имя высшей цели. Майтимо извлек из этих воспоминаний немалую пользу: время от времени ему удавалось в том же свете рассматривать действия Моргота: как разновидность непогоды — то, что приходится переносить, не принимая близко к сердцу. Ох, в какую же ярость впадал Враг, когда его злая воля оставалась незамеченной! Возможно, это и вынудило его в итоге повесить пленника на скале, убрать с глаз долой.

— Держись, Майтимо! Думаю, я справлюсь!

Майтимо узнал голос, доносившийся снизу, от подножия скалы, и знакомый силуэт. Это тоже была часть воспоминания! Как часто Финдекано выкрикивал те же самые слова раньше, в те дни…

У Маэдроса в груди что-то сжалось, словно веревка натянулась слишком сильно.  
Сколько раз Финдекано выкрикивал те же самые слова и ошибался? Сколько раз он падал? Сколько раз Майтимо чувствовал рывок из-за падения, когда натянутая между ними веревка предотвращала визит в Мандос?

— Ладно! — крикнул знакомый голос. — Я поднимаюсь!

— Нет! Подожди!

Этот второй голос, хриплый и сорванный, звучал до того непривычно, что Майтимо не сразу опознал его как свой. Он думал о том, что этот голос произнес.

Майтимо знал эту скальную стену, ее поверхность, горную породу. Временами казалось, что все его знания на том и заканчиваются. И Майтимо знал, что скала хрупкая и ломается легко, как морготовы обещания. Сомнений не было: по обрыву нельзя подняться безопасно даже с тем снаряжением, которое Майтимо когда-то изготовил.

Внизу Финдекано остановился, посмотрел наверх, нахмурился. Но подобное бездействие долго не продлится. Оно никогда не длилось долго. А потом… Как же будет смеяться Моргот, услышав о героической тщетности этой смелой попытки, даже если ему никогда не понять всей глубины несчастья: потери для мира честной и чистой души.

Нет. Так не должно случиться. Майтимо не позволит.

— Финдекано, послушай! — крикнул он.

От усилия заболели ребра. У него не было сил описать опасность скалы — да и когда отговаривание или даже заявления насчет невозможности задуманного останавливали отважного двоюродного брата, если тот намеревался достичь цели? Нет, оставался только один выход. Что там за спиной кузена, лук?

— Финдекано! Ты должен меня застрелить.

Майтимо не нарушит Клятву, вовсе нет. Если Финдекано погибнет, Майтимо точно сойдет с ума, так что Клятва обречена в любом случае.

— Что? — Финдекано был в глубокой растерянности — может быть, из-за того, как звучал голос Майтимо, отвыкшего говорить. Майтимо попробовал еще раз, сосредоточившись на произнесении слов:

—Застрели! Из! Лука!

Финдекано потянулся было к оружию, но опустил руку.

— Нет!

— Ты должен!

— Нет!

Что сказать, как убедить?

— Пожалуйста. Мне… Мне больно. Пожалуйста, покончи с этим.

— Нет! — Финдекано с силой качнул головой из стороны в сторону, так что косы разметались. — Я тебя спасу! Ты просто подожди. Я иду.

— Финдекано! — Сквозь расстояние Майтимо пытался посмотреть двоюродному брату в глаза. Майтимо собрал все свои силы, попытался их все — всё, что от него осталось — вложить в этот взгляд. — Это единственный путь! Доверься мне!

Последние слова пришли непрошенными из тех воспоминаний о горах, где доверию отводилось столь важное место. К своему удивлению, Майтимо тут же увидел, что они подействовали: Финдекано склонил голову, и плечи его поникли, точно в ожидании удара.

— Доверься мне, — повторил Майтимо.

На этот раз Финдекано не позволил себе опустить руку, протянутую к оружию.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Я бы хотела поблагодарить Eveiya и Himring за полезные предложения.  
> 1\. Есть еще несколько человек, которые поддерживали меня в моей безвкусице, и таким образом заслужили если не всеобщую, то мою благодарность.  
> 2\. У этого фика очень долгая история! Первая часть (озаглавленная «Любовники? Нет, партнеры по связке!») появилась в моем ЖЖ где-то в 2006. Я размышляла о том, почему Финдекано Отважный и взбирается по скалам, так что этот хэдканон имел смысл. Вторая часть (под названием «Скала и лед») была написана для B2MeM 2013. А третья часть была добавлена только что, весной-летом 2014…  
> 3\. …как даркфик для возможного участия в июньском челлендже (Huinare's June of Doom and Gloom darkfic challenge).  
> 4\. Приношу извинения за потенциально возможные при чтении этого фика перепады настроения.  
> 5\. Поверить не могу, что пишу об одной из самых популярных в фандоме сцен. Что дальше? Падение Гондолина?


End file.
